Belle Famille, je vous aime
by Nemyr
Summary: Le mariage est le plus beau jour de la vie de tous les amoureux. Peut-être ont-ils parlé trop vite ?
1. Préparatifs ?

**Préparatifs ?  
><strong>

_Inspection très rigoureuse.  
><em>

**Nemu:** Ichigo, tourne toi vers moi.. Ta chemise est mal repassée, ta cravate est nouée de travers, tes chaussures ne sont pas parfaitement cirées, et pour finir, ta ceinture n'est pas serrée au bon niveau. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir faire face à ma famille dans une tenue pareille ?

**Ichigo:** Hum ? Mais-

**Nemu:** Mon père est un scientifique fou obsédé par le détail. Ma mère est une infirmière possédant un doux sourire qui en dit long sur son sadisme. Mon grand frère est une montagne de muscle qui ne pense qu'à se battre et qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Et encore, dieu merci s'il n'y a que ces trois là. Car je sais d'avance que mes deux cousines seront là. Une furie dont l'arme fétiche est la sandale de bois, et une prétendue schizophrène qui parle à la seconde personne du pluriel. Je peux même te dire qu'il y aura mes deux grand-pères qui se feront "une joie de rencontrer Ichigo", mais qui te demanderont à coup sûr si tu préfères la moustache seule ou avec une barbe. J'ajoute le fait que nous habitons dans un manoir immense à l'extérieur de la ville, et que son sous-sol est aménagé en laboratoire. Nous sommes très à cheval sur la ponctualité, donc si tu arrives en retard, mon père se fera un plaisir de t'emmener faire un tour dans ce dit laboratoire, l'idéal pour te traumatiser à vie. Tu as donc cinq minutes pour régler ces problèmes d'inélégance. A toute de suite.

_Nemu referma la porte d'un geste gracieux, tandis qu'Ichigo restait planté comme un piquet au beau milieu de la pièce, à digérer les douces menaces proférées par la jeune femme durant ce monologue._

_Ce serait une soirée mouvementée, il le savait. Nemu l'avait sans cesse prévenu que son père était d'une folie sans égal, d'un sadisme et d'une malice inimaginable._

_Mais Kami-sama, combien il aimait la belle Kurotsuchi, avec sa fine taille, ses longs cheveux noirs, lisses, noués en tresse, et ses yeux bleus-verts dont émanait un regard plus qu'angélique. Il avait succombé à son caractère doux, calme et posé._

_Ichigo se ressaisit et se déshabilla pour repasser la chemise blanche qu'il avait pourtant laissé une nuit entière étalée sur le bureau, écrasée par une pile de livres ayant pour but de faire disparaître les plis. Qu'il fasse une croix sur cette technique. Visiblement, ça ne marchait pas.._

* * *

><p><em>De son coté, Nemu se dirigea vers le miroir qui ornait un des murs du salon pour inspecter une dernière fois sa tenue qui était assez simple: une robe noire courte et moulante, lui atteignant les genoux, une large ceinture écarlate nouée à la taille, et des escarpins de même couleur. Son décolleté plongeant était orné d'une fine chaîne en or attachée au cou, munie d'un pendentif en forme de kanji AI.<em>

_Si Ichigo stressait, Nemu doublestressait. (Et Nemu inventait des mots, par la même occasion)._

_Kurosaki Ichigo, ce beau roux au corps divinement sculpté et aux yeux marrons qui incitaient à la gourmandise l'avait demandée en mariage. Elle était tombée sous le charme de son attitude protectrice, ces sourcils froncés, cette voix grave et légèrement rauque qu'elle prenait plaisir à écouter. Elle avait immédiatement accepté._

_C'aurait pu être pleinement le plus beau jour de sa vie si un obstacle ne se dressait pas sur son chemin: sa famille déjantée. Au sens négatif du mot._

_Nemu rejoignit le roux dans sa chambre. Voyant qu'il bataillait avec le fer à repasser,elle repassa elle-même la chemise avec rapidité. Elle cira ses chaussures et l'habilla comme elle le ferait pour un bébé, puis ils quittèrent le domicile Kurosaki._

* * *

><p><em>Dès leur montée dans la voiture, Nemu entama le dialogue.<em>

**Nemu:** Mon père n'aime pas le mot "perfection, parfait, parfaire" et tout ça. Il n'aime pas le rose. Il n'aime pas le chiffre 8. Ma mère n'aime pas le bruit, les cicatrices. Mon frère ne parle de rien d'autre que de baston ou de kendo. Ma cousine schizo adore le foot. Alors débrouille toi pour limiter ton vocabulaire. Moi même je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire, mais je t'abandonne sur ce coup. Je peux t'aider de temps à autre, mais je ne te garantis rien.

**Ichigo: **Mais comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ?

**Nemu: **Écoute, dans tous les cas, je veux qu'on se marie. Qu'on aie l'approbation ou pas, on restera ensemble. On s'en ira, on vivra tranquillement notre petite vie à deux. Mais il vaut mieux qu'ils soient d'accord, ça fait une formalité de plus.

_Ils arrivèrent assez vite au manoir. Un grand manoir de plus de trois étages qui surplombait une grande colline, dont la surface toute entière avait été clôturée par de longs barreaux pointus._ _Ajoutez à cette ambiance une musique dramatique, et voici un film d'horreur parfait._

_Ils descendirent du véhicule_ _et sonnèrent au grand portail. Le coeur d'Ichigo tapait très fort dans sa poitrine, comme s'il menaçait de sortir à tout moment. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille qu'il serra très fort, comme pour lui communiquer son angoisse._ _Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps, et attendirent, jusqu'à ce qu'un grincement résonne aux oreilles des deux amoureux. Ils ouvrirent les yeux: une petite blonde..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à ..<strong>

Bon, j'arrête mes conneries, oui le chapitre est fini. Je ne remercierai jamais l'inspiration qui me vient en cours d'arabe. (les cours de maths se sont faits battre)

Je vous laisse deviner qui sont les membres de la famille Kurotsuchi, c'est bien simple non ? :D

Sinon je ne prévois pas de publication régulières, donc faites comme si ça existait pas et.. PAF ! oh, une fanfiction de l'imbécile de service !

Ah, et comptez sur moi pour traumatiser vot' petit rouquin huhu !

Quoiqu'il en soit, passez un bon dimanche !

Tchussss !


	2. Faire le silence

**Faire le silence.**

_...une petite blonde._

_Maintenant, reste à savoir si cette blonde est la furie ou la schizophrène. Son regard vert étant plutôt angélique, et ses longs cheveux dorés lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos, Ichigo avait vraiment du mal à faire la différence. Nemu prit la parole.  
><em>

**- **Bonsoir Lurichiyo. Tout le monde est là ?

_Lurichiyo. Ce n'est pas un prénom très commun.. Enfin, on se demande parfois qui parle.._

**- **Ah, bonsoir, nous sommes heureuses de te revoir . Huh ? Tu pourrais nous présenter ce poil de carotte ?

- Euh... Je me nomme Kurosaki Ichigo.. Enchanté..

_Un regard bien dédaigneux. On commençait bien la soirée, le roux aurait dû prévoir une tringle à rideaux et des ciseaux.. Ah, et aussi son calepin, il sentait que les blagues sur les roux allaient me tomber dessus...  
><em>

**- **Je sens qu'on s'entendra très bien, nous tous. Bref, suivez-nous.

_Nous tous ? Bon bah, visiblement, c'est la schizophrène. Le petit couple suivit la blondinette vers le grand portail qui donnerait enfin sur l'intérieur de la grande demeure. _

_Il y avait un grand et long sentier entre le portail de fer et la grande porte en bois. Sur les cotés, des plantes qui étaient à Kurosaki encore inconnues jusque là bordaient la petite route dallée, et plusieurs statues pointaient leur nez à travers les feuillages. Autant vous dire qu'une statue dorée sous forme de bébé géant dont les yeux maquillés de mauve sortent de leur orbite n'est pas particulièrement beau. Pourtant..._

**-**Oh, tu regarde Jizô d'Or ? C'est le chouchou de papa, il l'adore ! (_se retournant)_ Ah, et cet arbre là, c'est un croisement entre le cactus et le hérisson. Il en a planté tout le long des barreaux. Il lui a aussi donné des propriétés empoisonnantes. Comme ça quiconque la touche meurt dans les 3 minutes qui suivent. _(se retournant encore une fois) _Oh, tiens, suis-moi, je vais allez voir comment Tia !

**- **Tia ?

**-** Eh bien oui ! Mon animal de compagnie ! Je t'avais promis de te montrer Tia..

_Il fit le silence, parce qu'il vit la petite Lurichiyo faire la gueule. Il suivi Nemu sans faire de commentaire, jusqu'à arriver à une espèce de petit étang._ _Attendez, elle a bien dit que c'était un animal de compagnie ? Ah, un poisson rouge je suppose.. Alors pourquoi dans ce petit lac ?_

**-**Tia... Montre moi tes crocs, tu verras Ichigo...

_Comme si elle s'était défoncée à l'opium ce matin et que les effets se manifestaient juste maintenant. _

_Des petites vibrations se firent sentir dans l'eau, et une forme en sortit. Attendez, c'est beaucoup trop grand !_

**- **Re..re.. REQUIN ?

**-** Il est mignon hein ? Un requin blanc en plus, on a le même âge ! Viens que je te fasse un bisou toi.. oh ? Tu as encore perdu une dent ? Il va falloir qui je t'emmène chez le dentiste ... [...] _(si je n'utilise pas ce signe, moi même, petite fickeuse, risque de m'arracher mes pauvres cheveux châtains..)_

_La brune resta quelques temps à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, puis ils reprirent la route vers la porte. Arrivés devant, ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure après un passage forcé devant le lavabo, sur lequel était inscrit "pas de place pour les fomites humains."_

_Le salon était une immense salle dont les murs étaient ornés d'une multitude de portraits, parmi lesquels Ichigo avait cru reconnaître Einstein... Idée à creuser... _

_Les immenses canapés étaient faits de cuir noir, et pouvaient accueillir une bonne douzaine de personnes. Douzaine de personnes qui étaient déjà assises !_

**- **Eh bien, j'aurais dû te parler des autres membres de la famille... visiblement, ils sont plus nombreux que prévu.

**-** Un p'tit briefing, pitié !

**- **On n'a pas le temps. Fais le silence. Ou du moins, essaye.

_Le roux était déboussolé. Durant tout le trajet en voiture, il avait tenté d'éradiquer les mots interdits de son cerveau. Il les réapprendrait plus tard (ou jamais). Mais là, Nemu lui demandait la lune. La VRAIE lune. Boire la mer. Jouer du piano sans mains. Compter jusqu'à l'infini deux fois .. Être Chuck Norris, quoi.  
><em>

_Ils s'avancèrent avec la lenteur du temps, tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs à reflets marins s'approchaient d'eux. Son regard jaune cruel pétrifia Kurosaki sur place. L'homme arborait un sourire carnassier arborant une dentition quasi-parfaite, tout en grattant machinalement sa barbiche._

- Bien le bonsoir, les jeunes. Nemu, est-ce lui ?

- Oui, Mayuri-sama. Ichigo Kurosaki. _( se tournant vers le roux)_. Ichigo, je te présente mon père, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

- Hmmmm... intéressant, intéressant ! Mon ami, j'aimerai tergiverser avec vous quelques instants seul à seul dans la cave, daignerez-vous me suivre ?

- Il le ferait avec joie, Mayuri-sama ! _(tout bas)_ vas-y Ichigo.. ta vie est en jeu..

_Misère.. oui, misère. Le fameux laboratoire... Mayuri descendait les interminables escaliers, suivi de son futur gendre qui appréhendait. _

_Arrivés à la cave, Ichigo pu voir le fameux laboratoire qui était divisé en plusieurs salles dont les noms tellement illogiques lui donnaient le tournis._

- Donc nous entrerons dans la salle Grise. Je vous y laisserai et reviendrai vous voir dans cinq minutes.

_Ichigo entra dans la dîte salle, sentant déjà que sa chemise était mouillée, à cause de la sueur._

_La salle était petite, les murs blancs immaculés, seule une petite table avec quelques feuilles de papier, un stylo et une calculatrice étaient posés._ _"Résolvez moi ça" était inscrit sr le bureau, et le roux saisit un manuscrit pour y trouver un exercice de maths_, _visiblement de Terminale S._

"Dans le plan rapporté à un repère orthonormal on considère la droite D d'équation 5x-3y=198  
>Trouver tous les points M(x;y) appartenant à D et pour lesquels x et y sont des entiers relatifs non nuls tels que PGCD(x;y)=18<br>Parmi ces points, quels sont ceux qui se trouvent à l'intérieur du disque de centre Ω(60;60) et de rayon 200 ?"

_Ichigo pivota la tête à gauche et à droite puis, remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras, sorti un bout de papier de sa poche, et recopia son contenu avec rapidité. Ben oui, il n'avait que cinq minutes pour tout faire. Il termina assez vite, puis rangea le tout dans une poche secrète de son blazer. Puis le père Kurotsuchi entra._

- Avez-vous fini, Ichigo-san ?

- Oui, Kurotsuchi-sama..

_Les yeux jaunes de Mayuri parcoururent la feuille de réponse de long en large, __tentant sûrement d'y trouver une quelconque erreur. Ichigo le savait maintenant: il allait, comme prévu, subir une série de tests._

- Plutôt pas mal, oui, oui.. Bien, suivez-moi.. Prochaine salle: Pompage . HIYOSU!

- Oui, Kurotsuchi taicho. Je suis prêt.

_Un homme sortit de nulle part, et Ichigo réprima un cri d'effroi. Le dénommé Hiyosu ressemblait à un croisement de pouple, d'humain et grenouille. Son teint blafard tirait vers le vert pâle, et ses yeux ronds et globuleux étaient juste.. laids ( nan Yumichika, juste casses-toi)._

_Ichigo suivit la grenouille parlante dans la salle Pompage. Une salle semblable à la précédente, sauf que plusieurs petits flacons étaient disposés sur une commode, et un grand fauteuil médical ornait le centre de la pièce, ainsi qu'un tapis roulant dans un coin._

- Bon, je t'aide pour le premier travail. Mais ensuite, tu te débrouilles. Donne moi ton bras.

- Euh d'accord...

_Ichigo fit ce qu'il dû faire, et Hiyosu lui désinfecta une zone du bras lui planta une aiguille dans la peau. Un liquide écarlate emplit la seringue._

- Pour le prélèvement sanguin, c'est fait. Maintenant, fais le reste.

_Hiyosu sortit de la salle, laissant le roux deviner ce qui l'attendait. Ce dernier contempla les flacons quelque temps, puis se massa la tempe. Les quatre flacons en disaient long sur ce qui devait suivre. Surtout les inscriptions "Urine", Sperme", Salive", "Transpiration". _

_Dois-je vous faire un dessin sur ce qui va suivre ? Il a pissé, il s'est branlé, il a craché, et il a sué. Je me mets au slam, maintenant..._

_Le tout en caleçon. Oui, bandez, chères lectrices, bandez... (à votre manière, mais épargnez votre clavier, por favor..)_

- Hiyosu-saaaaaaaaaaan !

_La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Ichigo quasi-nu, et la grenouille parlante lui envoya une grande serviette humide sur le_ _corps._

- Essuies toi avec ça, il y a antiseptique dessus. T'as tout rempli ?

- Oui, tout..

- Bon boulot ! Bras droit ou bras gauche ?

- HEEEEEEE !

- Ok, c'est cool, ci cooool ! Si tu veux tout savoir, moi c'est la gauche.

- J'VEUX PAS SAVOIR !

- Héhé...

_La Boule sortit de salle, et le prisonnier s'essuya et se rhabilla (vive Fort Boyard). Sortant, il croisa Mayuri._

- Nous pouvons remonter. J'espère que ce fut instructif.

- .. oui..

_Instructif ? Même sa peluche Kon s'en soucierait comme la première paire de seins dans laquelle il avait plongé sa tête._

_Ils remontèrent les escaliers, et une sandale s'écrasa sur la figure d'Ichigo, arrachant une plainte à ce dernier._

- NEMUUUUU ! TU NOUS A REFILE UN ROUQUIN ! NAN MAIS T'AS DE CES GOÛTS..

_Une petite blonde avec des couettes blondes hérissées atterrit dans son champ de vision précédemment couvert par des étoiles multicolores. Elle récupéra sa sandale, puis un homme de l'âge d'Ichigo aux cheveux turquoise et aux yeux de la même couleur donna une tape dans le dos de la fille. Puis ouvrit la bouche._

- Hiyori, t'enflammes pas, c'est juste un roux. Eh pis même si c'est un roux cool, ça reste un pokémon...

- Mouais.. Viens on s'assoit.. Euh ? Pourquoi il recule c'lui là ?

- Hiyori, il ne recule pas, il roucoule.

- Grimmjow, je t'en prie, ne l'énerve pas. C'est un invité !

_La propriétaire de ces paroles était une femme aux longs cheveux bruns tressés, et au doux sourire maternel. Enfin, d'apparence._

- Tante Unohana, il ne peut pas s'énerver de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un roux ça s'énerve pas. Ca rouspète.

- OH UN ROUX ! J'ADOOOORE LES ROUX !

_Une masse se jeta sur Ichigo qui ressentit une forte douleur à la tête. La dîte masse venait de lui arracher une petite touffe de cheveux avec les dents._

- Charlotte, arrête !

_Un homme ? Un travesti..._

- Nemu ! J'ai les dents de la mer... (_le dénommé Charlotte retira les cheveux de sa bouche) _et les poils du rouquin ! Hihiiiii !

_Le travesti se releva, et releva Ichigo avec lui. Il sortit un petit ré-cil qu'il utilisa vite, puis le rangea._

- Je m'appelle Charlotte Culhourne, je suis le cousin de Nemu ! Enchanté ! Dis, comment me trouves-tu ? Dis dis dis !

- Charlotte, épargne nous ta mégalomanie mal trouvée. Ichigo, moi c'est Grimmjow. Je saurais pas te dire quelle place j'occupe chez les Kurotsuchi, mais bon, j'en suis un.

- Grimmjow, c'est méchant ! Moi, Charlotte, je suis styliste ! En plus je sais que quand Ichigo vieillira, il ne perdra pas sa beauté !

- Tss, Ichigo ne vieillira pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un roux ça vieillit pas. Ca rouille.

- VOUS VENEZ VOUS ASSEOIR OUI OU MERDE ? J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS ATTENDRE ! SI VOUS VENEZ PAS DANS LES CINQ SECONDES A VENIR, BASTON !

_La voix avait raisonné dans toute la pièce. Le petit groupe de personnes s'empressa de s'asseoir autour de la table basse où des macarons soigneusement préparés avaient été déposés. Tous, sauf un bleuté qui, après avoir arboré un sourire carnassier, répondit._

- Merde.

_Toujours en souriant, il s'enferma dans les toilettes non loin de là._

- Bah voilà, un con de moins. Ichigo, je m'appelle Kenpachi. Je suis le grand frère de Nemu. Mec, si tu lui fais du mal, baston. Dis pas que je t'aurais pas prévenu. Je te brûlerai s'il le faut.

- Si tu le brûles, ça va sentir le roussi !

- Grimmjow, ta gueule, reste dans les toilettes et continues à servir à rien ! J'te disais, Ichi. J'te ferai voler tellement mes coups seront puissants.

- Un roux ça vole pas, ça carotte !

- GRIMMJOW, BOUCLE LA ! En plus t'as mal compris le sens, t'es plus con qu'un sportif !

_Pas de réponse du coté des toilettes. Deux vieux hommes étaient assis dans un coin. _

- Hé petit, c'est toi Ichigo ? demanda le premier.

- Euh oui...

- Je me présente, moi c'est Genryusai, et lui à coté c'est Barragan. On est les grand-pères de Nemu ! Dis moi dis moi, tu préfère la moustache avec ou sans barbe ?

- Euuh-

- Ichigo se rase.

- Oh... bon bah pas grave.

_Le reste de la soirée se passa avec la même histoire: Mayuri et Unohana parlaient science avec Ichigo. Hiyori envoyait des sandales sur le roux, toujours amorties par la main de Nemu. Kenpachi marmonnait des menaces inaudibles à l'encontre de l'invité. Barragan et Genryusai jouaient à barbichette. Un certain Omaeda avait fini tous les macarons et s'était rabattu sur les gâteaux de riz. Lurichyo jouait avec deux poupées ( bah oui elle est schizo). Quant à Charlotte, elle avait rejoint Grimmjow, et des cris dignes d'un film gore sortaient de la salle de bains._

_Et à la sortie, on félicita les jeunes mariés. Ichigo avait gagné une bataille ! Mais pas la guerre..._

* * *

><p>Dire que j'étais supposée travailler la SVT... Tant pis, pas classe demain...<p>

Ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire, surtout pour les vannes huhuuuu ! Ah mon dieu.. Ichigo, ne me frappes pas. Les prélèvements, c'était une idée de dernière minute de toute façon. Ah et au fait, je n'ai RIEN contre les roux hein ! C'tait juste pour la fic *regard angélique* !  
>Nan sérieux :D<p>

Néanmoins, voici le chapitre de la soirée tant attendue ! En espérant que ça vous plaise...

Vous ne vous êtes pas trompées sur les membres de la famille ? M'enfin c'tait facile..

Anyway, je vous laisse, postez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et passez une bonne semaine !

Tchuussss !


End file.
